Obsessión (Manourge - Mephilver)
by angelxdeviljewel
Summary: ¿Que estas Dispuesto a hacer por Amor? Esta es la historia de cómo la obsesión por el amor condenó a cuatro almas a la desesperación y a la locura. Advertencia: Lenguaje vulgar, escenas sangrientas, pedofilia, Sadomasoquismo, violencia, asesinato,Bullying, violación, acoso, escenas sexuales y temas delicados como el suicidio. Parejas principales: Scourganic y Silvephiles.


_~Soledad~_

_Yo solo era un chico común y corriente, era invisible para todos, hasta para mi propia familia lo era, nunca destaque en mucho, no era como mi hermano el "Don Perfecto", el orgullo de la familia, el que siempre hacia todo bien sin ningún error, a pesar de ser iguales, eramos completamente distintos, y nadie en la escuela creía que eramos hermanos, hasta el negaba mi existencia pero eso me valía poco._

_No tenia muchos amigos, era bueno en los estudios pero no lo suficiente como para que mi familia me notara, cada noche a la hora de cenar nunca me prestaban atención, todo era sobre mi hermano esto y otro, y cuando me notaban era para regañarme o compararme con el. Sentía que si moría nadie notaria mi ausencia después._

_Estaba solo en este mundo, ¿Porque nací?_

_Pense muchas veces en acabar con todo este drama, y así dejarlos en paz, viviendo su vida felizmente hipócrita. Nunca tuve amigos, solo unos pocos, pero nunca me entendían, nunca sentí lo que era el amor, hasta que lo conocí, el me dio todo lo que siempre pedí, atención, preocupación, cariño, amor, me enamore pero mi hermano otra vez robo mi felicidad. Me quito lo que mas quería en el mundo, ¿Porque? es simple, porque yo lo quería._

_Mi Propio hermano me odiaba...o eso era lo que yo pensaba._

_Todos saben que soy gay, por eso me molestan en la escuela, pero tengo un secreto, nadie tiene que saberlo, es demasiado doloroso para mi decirlo ademas nadie me va creer si lo cuento, mis padres no me creyeron, mi hermano no lo hizo, nadie me creyó, y ese desgraciado sigue libre burlándose de mi, por que fui su "Juguete"._

_Estoy sucio..._

_Siempre creí que mi vida un día terminaría, que a nadie le importaría, me cortaba las muñecas para sentir dolor pero ni eso sentía. A nadie en este mundo le importo, pero...Un día algo cambio..._

_¿Quien eres? y ¿Porque me escribes?_

_¿Tu eres el que me observa?_

_Atte: Mephiles The Dark_

_~Amor~_

_"Sonríe y todo estará bien", era lo que siempre me decía, toda mi vida siempre fui controlado como una marioneta, tenia que seguir ordenes al pie de la letra, No hagas esto, no hagas otro, no hagas aquello, todo siempre era igual, no llores, no rías, no sientas, solo tenia que hacer lo que dijera, ser el Niño perfecto, sin libertad o amor._

_Me sentía miserable, lleno de coraje, de dolor, estaba Harto de vivir así, nadie sabe de mi dolor, o de lo que en verdad soy, a nadie le importa, solo ven lo que quieren ver..._

_Un chico sonriente..._

_Pero un día todo cambio, te conocí...tu si pudiste ver a través de mi, pudiste ver lo que en verdad era, y quede enamorado de ti como un loco, ya no podía vivir un minuto sin ti. Siempre te observaba, te seguía sin que te dieras cuenta, te tomaba fotografías, aveces robaba una cosa pequeña tuya, y hasta hice hasta lo imposible para conseguir tu numero, eras simplemente hermoso, perfecto, tierno...eres mi todo..._

_Pero, siempre te veo peleando o haciéndote daño ¿Porque? Porque mi adorado ángel tiene que sufrir, si cuando sonríe se ve mejor..._

_¿Porque tienes que sufrir?, ¿Quienes son aquellos que te hacen llorar?, ¿Porque quieres acabar con tu vida? _

_¿¡Acaso me quieres dejar solo de nuevo!?_

_Pero no te preocupes mi amado angelito, yo te protegeré~_

_Nadie volverá a hacerte daños jamas~_

_Déjame acabar con tu dolor, déjame acabar con los que te lastimaron, uno por uno..._

_Solo te pido una cosa..._

_Ámame por favor~_

_Atte: Silver The Hedgehog_

_~Perdido~_

_Siempre fui la oveja negra de la familia, el hermano del medio, siempre fui tratado menos por ser diferente, no era como mi hermana mayor que era la "princesa de papi"y la adorada de mama, o como mi hermano menor, quien tenia muchos amigos y tenia el novio perfecto._

_No, yo solo era el chico incomprendido, el que no valía la pena si le pasaba algo, siempre fue así, pero tengo a mi hermano que siempre esta allí para cuidarme, pero mi hermana no, ella podía decir que me quería pero en publico me evitaba por su "Reputación", solo podía sonreír ante su hipocresía._

_Tenia mala conducta, mala reputación pero no me importaba solo era yo mismo, pero la verdad es que tenia miedo, miedo de volver a aquellos días oscuros y solitarios en donde solo era golpeado y maltratado, cuando nació mi hermano decidí ser fuerte para protegerlo pero..._

_¿Quien me protege a mi?_

_No creo en el amor, todos los novios que he tenido fueron unos imbéciles, pero hay alguien en especial que esta como obsesionado conmigo, no deja de seguirme, no deja de buscarme, no deja de acorralarme, no confió en el, tiene novia y me busca._

_¿Que fue lo que vio en mi? ¿Que causo su obsesión ?_

_Solo siente obsesión, no amor como yo siento por el..._

_¿Porque me tuve que enamorar de el?_

_Me da miedo~_

_Pero me siento perdido con este sentimiento y confusion, sin darme cuenta estoy cayendo en su juego..._

_Atte: Manic The Hedgehog_

_~Obsesión~_

_Yo odiaba mi vida, mi familia, aquellos amigos que eran falsos y a mi "supuesta" novia, que solo le importaba quedar bien ante los demás, mi padre era un desgraciado que nunca me reconoció y me trato como una mierda, mi madre engañaba a mi padre por otro hombre, mi hermano solo piensa en si mismo, le importo un comino. Toda mi vida solo era una mierda, pero aparentábamos en una mascara de "Perfección" lo que realmente eramos, aparentábamos ser "La Familia perfecta". _

_Por esa razón tenia una mala actitud, tanto en casa como en la escuela, no tenia razón para vivir hasta que te conocí, llegaste y alumbraste mi vida como un rayo de sol._

_Dices que solo estoy obsesionado, pero lo que siento es amor, estoy loco de amor por ti..._

_Eres rebelde, agresivo y divertido, estas lleno de vida pero guardas un profundo , tranquilo, prometo protegerte para que nadie te haga daño._

_Solo dame la oportunidad y te lo demostrare..._

_No es obsesión..._

_Es amor..._

_Aunque para ser sincero..._

_Me volví adicto a ti..._

_No puedo dejar de pensar en ti..._

_Te amo y eres mio~_

_Atte: Scourge The Hedgehog_

_...Continuara..._


End file.
